It Must Have Been the Mistletoe
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: A DBZGT Christmas Songfic. Pan gets what she has been wanting the most for Christmas.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or the song.

Song: _It Must Have Been the Mistletoe _by Barbra Streisand

**A.N.: **I decided to take a little break from writing Naruto stories, and write a DBZ songfic for the holidays. Enjoy!

As Pan entered her apartment, she was feeling the happiest she ever felt in her life. This Christmas was just so perfect, because she got exactly what she wanted, a kiss from a certain someone under the mistletoe.

_**It must have been the mistletoe**_

_**The lazy fire, the falling snow**_

_**The magic of the frosty air**_

_**That feeling was everywhere**_

It was the annual Christmas Bash at Capsule Corp on a snowy night. Pan showed up with her parents. As soon as she walked in the door, she greeted by a hug from Bra. Everyone was there, except for Goku, no had seen him since he left with Shenron. Vegeta was leaning against the wall with his arm crossed as usual. Tien, Chaozu, Paur, and Yamcha were chatting with each other. Yajirobe and Goten were pigging out on the food. Mrs. Brief was serving drinks to everyone. Krillin and 18 were sitting together on the couch. Bulma was chatting with ChiChi. Master Roshi, Ox King, and Oolong were all drinking egg nog. Maron was getting herself some punch and Dr. Brief was giving his cat some Christmas cookies. Then Pan finally noticed the one person she wanted to see the most.

_**It must have been the pretty lights**_

_**That glistened in the silent night**_

_**It may have been the stars so bright**_

_**That shined above you**_

_**Our first Christmas**_

_**More than we'd be dreaming of**_

_**Ah, Saint Nicholas had his fingers cross**_

_**That we would fall in love**_

Pan noticed that Trunks was standing out in the balcony that was decorated with Christmas lights. She stepped out onto the balcony. By then the snow clouds were beginning to clear, making it a starry night. Pan thought Trunks looked so handsome in the lighting he was in. Of course, she thought he always looked handsome. She loved him so much, she wondered if she could ever work up the courage to tell him that she wanted to be more than just friends. Then Trunk felt her presence and turned to face her.

"Hey Pan!" he greeted her.

"Hey" she replied back.

"There's going to be a sleigh ride later, do you want to go?" Trunks asked.

"Sure" said Pan.

_**It could have been the holiday**_

_**The midnight ride upon the sleigh**_

_**The country side all dressed in white**_

Pan sat beside Trunks on the sleigh ride. Of course not everyone went on the sleigh ride, mainly the couples. Gohan and Videl were sitting close to each other and Gohan had his arm around Videl. Krillin and 18 sat close to each other. Goten and Bra were sitting next to each other holding hands. Goten wanted to get closer to Bra, but with Trunks there, he figured that wasn't a good idea. Bulma looked liked she was enjoying her self while Vegeta looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. As the rode around the city, everything seemed to be decorated with lights, snow, and ice.

_**The crazy snowball fight!**_

_**It could have been the steeple bell**_

_**That wrapped us up in its spell**_

When the sleigh ride ended, everyone got off ready to go back inside. But Goten made a snowball and threw it at Trunks. Trunks dodged it and it hit Vegeta. Vegeta made a big ball and threw it at Goten. The ball buried both Goten and Krillin. 18 and Bra then threw some snowballs at Vegeta. Vegeta mad another big one and was prepared to throw, but then Bulma threw one at him from behind, causing him to drop his big ball on top of himself. Bulma giggled. Vegeta then chased after Bulma throwing snowballs at her. As soon as Krillin and Goten got of the snow they were buried under, Bra and 18 just buried them again. Videl chased after Gohan throwing snowballs at him. Pan and Trunks constantly nailed each other with snowballs. The snowball fight went on till they heard a bell ringing. They decided that they had been out there long enough and decided to go back inside.

_**It took only one kiss to know**_

_**It must have been the mistletoe**_

When everyone got back inside to warm up, Mrs. Brief was bringing out some hot chocolate. As Pan went to get some hot chocolate, she bumped into Trunks, and they noticed that they were under the mistletoe. Pan blushed and wondered what he would do. Then unexpectedly Trunks kissed Pan on the lips.

_**Our first Christmas more than we'd been dreaming of**_

_**Ah, Saint Nicholas must have known that kiss**_

_**Would lead to all of this**_

When the kiss ended, Pan wondered if she was dreaming, but then their moment was broken when Yajirobe shouted, "Get a room!" The two looked around and saw that everyone was staring. Vegeta did not looked pleased to see that his son kissed Goku's granddaughter, and Goten did not look pleased to see is best friend kiss his niece. Pan blushed. Then Trunks took Pan's hand and they retreated out to the balcony.

"Pan, there's something I want to tell you" said Trunks.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you" said Trunks.

"I love you too" said Pan. Then they enjoyed another kiss without interruption.

_**It must have been the mistletoe**_

_**The lazy fire, the falling snow**_

_**The magic in the frosty air**_

_**That made me love you**_

****As Pan lay contently in her bed, she wondered what was it about tonight that made Trunks love her. Was it the snow? Was it the lights? Was it the stars that shined so bright? Was it the sleigh ride? Was it the snowball fight? Was it the magic of the holidays?

_**On Christmas Eve our wish came true**_

_**That I would fall in love with you**_

But whatever the reason, it didn't matter to Pan, because she got her Christmas wish. But then she couldn't help but think that it must have been the mistletoe.

_**It took only one kiss to know**_

_**It must have been the mistletoe**_

_**It must have been the mistletoe**_

_**It must have been the mistletoe**_


End file.
